All your fault
by Miss Soulless
Summary: Hungary is faced with a difficult choice between Austria and Prussia. Inspired by All your fault By Pink. Warnings: Human names and a hicky?  Lots of love for my editor Cas132 and Please R&R! My first published fic! AU


It's all your fault.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Elizabeta said to herself, staring at the photographs in her hands. Her long brown fell loosely around her face, her green nightgown drooping lifelessly around her. It was long past time for bed; the moon was high in the sky casting its mournful light on the world. Tonight she would not be sleeping.

In her left hand was Roderich, black hair slicked back. Aristocratic and mature, he was calmly playing the piano, his eyes closed in concentration. She remembered this moment so tenderly in her heart. This was the first time he called out her name. She had loved him since she first saw him at school. She loved everything about him. From the way he treated her like a lady to his sleeping face.

However, on her right was Gilbert, silver hair choppy and unkempt. Loud and completely self absorbed, his red eyes stared into the camera, holding up a peace sign while she was under one arm. After this picture was taken, she hit him with her frying pan for stealing her camera. In the picture, for just a moment, she smiled with him. They were so close as children, they were even still friends before today.

"It's all his fault."

Earlier that day...

"Miss Elizabeta, I need talk to a teacher for a moment, could you wait here for me till I come back?" Roderich asked her while shuffling together some papers into his shoulder pack.

"Yes Sir." She replied, plopping myself down in a nearby chair. Roderich left the classroom swiftly and she sat there. She sat there waiting for what seemed like forever. She fidgeted constantly, twirling her hair and adjusting her bandanna.

Suddenly the door opened, and she shot up out of the chair, turning to face the door.

"Roderich, you're back-" Her excitement was halted when she saw who had really come into the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you Eliza. It's just the awesome me." Gilbert said, closing the door behind him."So you're waiting for Roderich? I just saw him leave campus with Vash."

"No way!" She shouted, then quickly regained her composure."Well I guess he's just busy." Why did Roderich leave her here?

"You know Eliza, I don't get what you see in that guy." Gilbert said, crossing his arms.

"What's not to like? He's nice, calm, he never disrespects me, he's always watching out for me, he never leaves me behind-"

"Until today." Gilbert interrupted, walking till he was standing right next to her. "He's also stingy and uptight. He takes advantage of people all the time."

"You're wrong! He's not like that." She shouted. What right does he have to insult her boyfriend like that?

"Well then, what else is there?" Gilbert scoffed, uncharacteristically frowning.

"Well he-" Elizabeta started but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That's what I thought." Gilbert muttered again. "Elizabeta." She froze at the use of her full name; he hadn't called her that since they were children.

"Gilbert, you just don't understand. He compliments me all the time, he calls me 'pretty' and 'sweet'," she said. Maybe she should just go home, if Roderich had really left her there.

"You're beautiful."

"What?" There was no way anyone would ever call her that, especially her childhood friend. She must be hearing things.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world." He said again.

"Don't joke around." She laughed. It had to be a joke. Right?"I'll be going now."

"I'm not joking Elizabeta." He said, and sure enough the look on his face was dead serious.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked. Why was he being so strange?

"You know, we could be really awesome together." He said, putting his arm on her shoulder. She quickly slapped it away.

"What are you doing? I'm already with Roderich!" She shouted.

"Has he ever called you beautiful?" He shouted. "Has he ever helped you up when you've fallen down?"

"I don't have to answer you. Go home!" She shouted at him. Why was he saying all this nonsense? The worst part was she couldn't come up with answers for either question.

"Has he ever told you he loved you?" Gilbert shouted, then he tackled her into a hug."Does he even love you like I do!" Suddenly the shouting stopped. GIlbert realized his mistake but didn't dare let go. Elizabeta stood there in shock, not even resisting his embrace. What is going on? There was no way Gilbert was in love with her. There was just no way.

"Please, love me back." Gilbert said as he leaned in to her lips.

"Elizabeta, I'm back, sorry the teacher was gone-" Roderich said as he opened the door in time to see Elizabeta slapping Gilbert, her face sloppy with tears. Gilbert was turned away, he didn't dare look at either of them. Elizabeta rushed to Roderick.

"Let's go." She mumbled, linking her arm around his.

Gilbert had lied to her! He even kissed her, how dare he! Why did her heart skip a beat when he called her beautiful? Why didn't she punch him when he hugged her? Why did she enjoy that kiss? She looked up at her lover while they were walking down the hall. Where did those red bruises on his neck come from?

There she sat on her bed. She could no longer deny it. She put the pictures away and leaned out her window. In the moment she shouted out into the night sky.

"It's all your fault. You called me beautiful!"

Editors note:

Those red bruises are hickeys, Hungary. Face it.

Authors note:

Omg! So suckish! A spur of the moment thing. MAJOR OOC!


End file.
